Evil x Assassin! x Killua x Vs x Killua
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: 3rd sequel to 'Same Experiences', Killua, now a bodyguard and Assassin for the Nostrade family, receives his first orders, finding an unique body part from the NGL. However, what he saw during his exploration is surprising. Hints of NeoGon (Neon x Gon) In the end.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter or it's characters, just the plot of this fic.

Narrator: Killua, now a temporary bodyguard and Assassin for the Nostrade family, receives his first order, finding an old body part from the NGL. Killua then went there via airship in order to get there faster than ship. Upon exploring the forest area, he saw an impossible glimpse. He saw himself, in front of him, but with insectoid arms (which has hands with 5 fingers) and legs. Killua then prepared for the worst.

Evil Killua began to laugh evilly, before performing the shingen ryu kung fu stance.

He began emitting electricity from his body.

"So you can use nen too, huh? Let's fight, then."

The real Killua then prepared his nen. Electricity then flows out of his body.

They then attacked each other their electrified punches, but because they were both also immune to electricity, both caused no electrical damage, only bruises from their punches.

"Tch, i think i should go for the extreme."

Killua then multiplied himself around the imposter, who smirked.

The imposter didn't feel dazed by the rotating march of the clones, and immediately striked one, who is the real one.

"Uagh! How did you know which one is the real me!?"

The imposter just chuckled maliciously, before grabbing and throwing him to one of the trees.

'So that's why, he looks and fights like me, so i have to use this then!'

(Insert song: Departure - Hunter x Hunter OST [instrumental])

Killua then stood up, and draws out two objects, they were his new weighted yoyos. The silver haired boy then stretches his yoyos and aimed them toward the imposter.

The imposter thought the yoyos were weak, but upon them hitting him on impact, he was thrown back to a large rock, causing heavy bruises to his body.

"How'd you like these now, huh!?" Killua taunted the imposter.

Killua then holstered the yoyos, as the imposter stood up and ready for another attack. Both of them then ran to each other in high speed, before they whizzed.

(insert song end)

Killua then fell to the ground, tired. The imposter then chuckled, but then it started to grunt in pain due to the bruises. They started bleeding blue blood. It turned out when they whizzed, Killua strengthens his hands, turning them into razor sharp claws, and silently stabbed the imposter with them.

The imposter then fell to the ground, lifeless.

"That's why you shouldn't have messed with a Zoldyck family member! Hmph." Killua said to the dead imposter.

"Thank God it's dead!" A male voice said, sighing in relief upon seeing the dead imposter. It was a ranger.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir, but where did you find him?"

"It was like this, me and my team were exploring the human sized chimera ant nest, when we found something stuck to the ground. It was that creature you killed, it was buried shallowly in the ground. after we dug it, and shone some light to it's eyes, it jolted awake and began to kill my team. Well, thank you for killing it, though." The ranger explained, before walking off.

Killua then started to walk away.

However, A sudden thought then popped in his mind. He then cuts the arms and legs of the imposter, and stuffed them into his rucksack. He then went towards the opposite direction, the airport.

Upon reaching The Nostrade family's mansion, Killua happily went to the bodyguards' quarters to surprise Neon with his discovery. However upon reaching the quarters, he saw something surprising.

Gon was sleeping at his bed, with Neon sitting on the bedside, also asleep, with her arms embracing Gon possessively.

On top of the bedside table, lays a note which says _Do not disturb. Property Of Neon_. And also, a sharp kitchen knife.

Killua then smiled, and left the room to give the body parts to Melody, who's waiting at the recruitment office.

"What are you smiling at, Kiddo?" Melody asked Killua after receiving the body parts.

"Nothing. Well, i guess i gotta see Alluka first, Bye."

Killua then left the office.

Narrator: Luckily due to Killua's calm fighting styles and strategic intelligence, he was able to kill the imposter before he was able to cause harms to humans. Arigato (Thank You), Killua!

End

A/N Hey guys i hope you like and review this fic! i don't know how many more sequels i will make, but i'll try my best. Well, this fic was based on Ultraman Tiga Vs Evil Tiga. Anyway guys, if you like this, or commenting me on my grammar, feel free to leave a review! See you guys, and stay awesome! *Wink*


End file.
